Pet AnimalTales: The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's
TomandJerryFan360's movies-spoof of "VeggieTales: The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's". A Lesson in Forgiveness Cast: * Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Junior Asparagus as Darby * Pluto (Disney) as Tutu * Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Dad Asparagus as the Farmer * Blu (Rio) as Mr. Lunt as a Farmhand and The Scarecrow * Jerry (Tom and Jerry) as Larry the Cucumber as a Farmhand and The Tin Man * Alex (Madagascar) as Pa Grape as a Farmhand and The Lion * Cleocatra (Tom and Jerry Kids) as Madame Blueberry as Splenda the Sweet (but non-fattening) Fairy * Penguins (The Pebble and the Penguin), Lemurs (Madagascar) and Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2) as The French Peas as the Munchies in Munchieland * Lenny (Shark Tale) as Don Gourdon as Bobby and Chester the Bully * Louis (The Princess and the Frog) as Archibald Asparagus as the Wizard of Ha's * Flik (A Bug's Life) as Archibald Asparagus as the Wizard of Ha's as (unmasked) * Marlin (Finding Nemo) as Oscar the Polish Caterer as Chester's Father * Coral (Finding Nemo) as Betty Gourd as Chester's Mother * Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) as Jimmy Gourd * Winnie the Pooh as Jerry Gourd * The White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland) as Yellow McToad * Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) as Unnamed England Woman as Mary Poppins Monkey Cast: * Jerry (Tom and Jerry) as Larry the Cucumber * Tom (Tom and Jerry) as Bob the Tomato * Cow (Happy Tree Friends) as Cow Credits Roll Directed by BRIAN K. ROBERTS Produced by JENNIFER COMBS TED ROGERS J. CHRIS WALL Story Development TOD CARTER TIM HODGE MIKE NAWROCKI DAVID PITTS BRIAN K. ROBERTS GAIL SCHENBAUM PHIL VISHCER J. CHRIS WALL Production Managers MARISSA COLLYER SUSAN REICHERT MATTHEW TEEVAN MEGAN TRAUGHBER Production Coordinators DAVID MITROVIC ANDREW YOUSSI Production Assistants BOBBIE BRADSHAW ELIZABETH CARNEY COLLEEN CURTIS MICHAEL PITTS JIM SHAPIRO Additional Pre-Production by DAVID PITTS Written by RANDALL GOODGAME ANDREW PETERSON PHIL VISCHER Storyboarding by TOD CARTER Additional Storyboarding by RICKEY BOYD EDDIE PITTMAN BRIAN K. ROBERTS Art Director JOE SPADAFORD Concept Art ROB CORLEY PHILIP DIMITRIADIS BRAD HICKS JOEY MASON BRIAN K. ROBERTS J. MICHAEL SPOONER ERIC S. THOMAS JEREMY VANHOOZER CHARLES VOLLMER Art Liaison ANDREW WOODHOUSE Title Designs JIM STELLUTO GRETCHEN STIBOLT JOHN TRAUSCHT Chorography Consultant JERRAD MATTHEW Character Voices Debi Derryberry Danny Elfman Bill Fagerbeke Jeffrey Garcia Dave Goelz Marty Grabstein Jonathan Groff Tom Hanks Eric Jacobsen Tom Kenny Zachary Levi Candi Milo Allison Moore Katheryn Mullen Jerry Nelson David Rudman Chris Sarandon Justin Shenkarow Tara Strong Matt Vogel Cheryl Wagner Wally Wingert Steve Whitmire Edited by DAN O'CONNELL J. CHRIS WALL Editorial BRIAN CALHOON FRED PARAGANO Online Editor MATT AHRENS Character Dialog Recording BRIAN CALHOON FRED PARAGANO Additional Dialog Recording TODD BUSTED Engineering Assistants RIC JURGENS TRAVIS PALMER Supervising Sound Editor BAXTER MERRY Executive Sound Editor Supervisor JOE SERAFINI Sound Effects Editor SCOTT MURDOCH Assistant Sound Effects Editors JASON CROWE RYAN HENWOOD Foley Editor GARY DAPRATO Dialogue Editor MARVYN DENNIS Modeling Supervisors IAIN MCLUCKIE MARK NEYSMITH PATRICK PAUTLER Modeling Artists ROB ELLIOT BRIAN FOSTER MICHAEL GAUTHER CHRIS HARKINS THOMAS KLOC JENNIFER LATAWIEC BRAD PITRE JENNY RIUTTA ROB SADLER MARC SOULIERE SEAN SULLIVAN LOUIS VOTTERO Surfacing Supervisors HEATHER GAGNIER PAM PAULENKO-HOUPT Surfacing Artists DAVE BACHELOR JULIA HONG ZACHERY LOWE EUGENE YUE Animation Supervisors DAVID BAAS MIKE CHAFFE MICHAEL DHARNEY DANIEL KRZYWANIA JOE MCFADDEN ARCHIE VILLAVERDE Character Animators VANNESA ARSEN ROBIN BADR ADAM BECK BRENDAN BEESLEY MARY BEKIARIS PATRICE BERUBE TOM DANEN THOM FALTER MORGAN GINSBERG DARRYL GRAHAM SAMAD KHAN SHELAGH KITNEY JESSE LICKMAN MICHAEL LOPEZ PRAVEEN NADARAJU JEFF PANKO SUE SHIM ROB SILVESTRI TIM SORMIN ERIC STINNISSEN NATHAN TUNGSETH Lighting Supervisors BELMA ABDICEVIC STEVEN CHEN BRIAN COOPER ALAN KENNEDY DOMENIC MENEGON PAUL STODOLNY ANNA WAGNER-LOPEZ Lighting Artists DON CULWELL ROBERT DALE MAGED HENEIN STEVE KAHWATI TIBOR KOVACS KANG SUB LEE JING JING LIU BRYAN LUREN SCOTT MACKAY DAVID MITROVIC ZEBULON PIKE RYAN QUAGLIA JERRY SEGUIN ANJA STITIC ROLPH THOMAS IAN WOO BOOGAB YOUM Lighting T.D. JOS’H FULLER Lighting Intern JEFF GOESSINGER Effects Supervisors WARREN LAWTEY DAN WRIGHTSELL Effects Artist ALEXANDER FEIGIN Lead Compositors BELMA ABDICEVIC STEVEN CHEN BRIAN COOPER ALAN KENNEDY DOMENIC MENEGON PAUL STODOLNY ANNA WAGNER-LOPEZ Compositors ROBERT DALE JOSEPH HARRISON MAGED HENEIN STEVE KAHWATI TIBOR KOVACS KANG SUB LEE JING JING LIU BRYAN LUREN SCOTT MACKAY DAVID MITROVIC ZEBULON PIKE RYAN QUAGLIA JERRY SEGUIN ANJA STITIC ROLPH THOMAS IAN WOO BOOGAB YOUM Compositing T.D. JOS’H FULLER Compositing Intern JEFF GOESSINGER Directors of Technical Development PAUL CAMPBELL JOE MCFADDEN MARK C. NG Technical Assistant JAMES RAMSDEN Pipline Supervisors MIKE AQUINO ROB PRINGLE Software Supervisors TOD BODANIS YAN CHEN Software Development MATT COLLIE DANIEL LEE TATSUYA NAKAMURA TOMMY ZHU Musical Score Composed And Produced by KURT HEINECKE JOHN MARK PAINTER Choir FLEMMING MCWILLIAMS JOHN MARK PAINTER Studio Manager DAVID STEINBERG Directors of IT JEFF BELL JOHN HICKSON Studio Systems Administrators SIMON CHANG IRFA NISAR ADY SCHACMAN DAMIAN UPTON Senior Systems Administrator GREGORY GERALD WHYNOTT HR Managers RENA DALMASSO SARI SCHWARTZ Facilities Managers RON MARINIC DAVE MCCARTNEY Operation Managers TERRY DALE RON MARINIC DAVE MCCARTNEY LISA ANN MEAWASIGE-KERTESZ Business Affairs STEVE BYRD AMY FEDERICO GEORGE STEPHANOPOULOS Special Thanks To TIM HODGE JIM MCGOWAN And The Big Idea Family Executive In Charge Of Production TERRY PEFANIS Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:Pet AnimalTales Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Channels Category:Channel Category:VeggieTales Category:VeggieTales movie-spoofs